


Underneath the Cream

by moratti



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moratti/pseuds/moratti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>总监生日贺文</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Cream

罗宾·范佩西的酒量并不好。

范德萨用三秒钟的时间为自己轻易同意举行派对的决定感到了几分后悔，然后绕过桌子走到范佩西身旁，不动声色地将后者挡住了大半，微笑着看向举着酒瓶走过来的后辈，“贾斯珀。”他说道，“罗宾不能再喝了。”

大概是酒精作祟的缘故，平日在他面前一向听话的西莱森非但没有知难而退，反而撇了撇嘴，发出了不满的抗议，“前辈你总不能一直护着罗宾！”他拍掉克鲁尔扯着他衣角并试图阻止他继续向前的手，接着说道，“而且今天是你生日，罗宾没理由不喝啊！”

听到这句，已经喝得晕乎乎的范佩西坐直了身子，伸手往身前一抓，刚好扯住范德萨的袖口，“就是！”他含糊不清地应和道，“埃德温你不要这么严肃嘛，难得的生日……不high个尽兴怎么行！”

和后辈的关系倒是真的不错。范德萨想。但这么容易就被后辈怂恿可不是队长该有的样子，或者说，这样并不利于建立队长的威信——虽然这对于范佩西来说也是可有可无的东西，只要球队的氛围足够让教练满意，他并不介意偶尔被后辈们闹一闹。

见范德萨没有继续反对，西莱森不由地提高了音量，“前辈你看，连队长都这么说了！”他晃悠悠地往前走了一步，试图越过范德萨将酒瓶递给他身后的范佩西，但就在他刚想抬起手的时候，却被身后的人一把搂住了脖子，“放开我，蒂姆！”他挣扎了一会儿，感觉自己实在使不上什么力气，于是有些着急，不自觉地跺了跺脚，“只是一瓶酒而已！”

“抱歉，前辈，贾斯珀只是喝多了而已，不要在意他说了什么。”克鲁尔有些尴尬地对范德萨笑了笑，继而凑到西莱森耳边，压低声音说道，“前面是禁止区域，贾斯珀，不然你酒醒之后肯定会后悔的。”

“我又没有喝醉！！”西莱森反驳道，一边不依不挠地挣扎着，声调又提高了不少，“别假装正经了，蒂姆！难道你就不想知道队长喝醉了之后会做出什么事吗？！”

克鲁尔敢发誓，刚才那个瞬间，全场至少死寂了五秒。

 

好不容易把开始发酒疯的西莱森拖到了范德萨的视线以外，克鲁尔终于松了口气，给自己倒了杯冰水准备压压惊，同时收到了不远处的队友们向他投来的“勇士你真是条汉子！”的眼神。

不愧是抗住了点球大战的英雄！心理素质果然够硬！

——这才是他亲爱的队友们心里所想的。

事实上克鲁尔也非常好奇范德萨会同意这个派对的原因，毕竟年轻人的这些喜好在他看来一定是十分不稳重的，尽管是范佩西出的主意，考虑到会参加派对的一定是国家队的年轻球员，范德萨最终的点头仍旧显得极为不合理。

而这个答案在范德萨看来却是十分简单且理所当然。

因为他知道范佩西一定会很开心。

虽然比起生日派对这更像是个普通的朋友间胡闹疯玩的派对，他在一群年轻人当中倒也没有显得过分不和谐，只是现在队里的后辈他并非每一个都熟悉，于是到了中途，这看起来反倒更像是为范佩西准备的派对了。

当然，另一个原因是，在场的年轻人都不敢拿范德萨前辈开涮。

看着被后辈灌了不少酒正歪歪斜斜倚在沙发上哼着不成调的歌的范佩西，范德萨叹了口气，在他身旁坐了下来，“所以，玩得开心吗？”他伸手将范佩西拨正，刚一松手，后者干脆整个人都压进了他怀里，一把搂住了他的腰。

“当然！”范佩西心满意足的回答道，“今天是你的生日啊！”他感觉大脑有些混沌，许许多多的思绪在他的脑子里搅成了一团，仿佛CPU占用率超过90%时极速飞转的风扇一般，酒精让他感觉到亢奋，但同时又让他全身都灌了铅似的沉重。

范德萨当然不是第一次见他喝醉的模样。

事实上，身为一个日耳曼人，范佩西的酒量可以说是相当糟糕的，经常半瓶红酒下肚就已经分不清东南西北，尽管他在饮食方面相当自律，但在一些场合也免不了要沾酒，深知他酒量的范德萨对此也作出了相当严格的规定。

“埃德温。”在范德萨走神的当口，范佩西挣扎着从对方怀里爬起了身，跪在沙发上搂住恋人的脖子，居高临下地看着他，“生日快乐。”他说着，然后开始顾自傻笑，“至于礼物……一会儿再给你！”

范德萨仰起头吻了吻他的唇角，“谢谢，罗宾。”

对方看起来对这个吻相当满意并且意犹未尽，在他撤离的时候主动低下了头去咬他的嘴唇，范德萨伸手扣住对方的后脑勺，顺势加深了这个吻。也许是大脑无法正常运转的缘故，喝醉酒的范佩西接起吻来相当青涩，舌头笨拙却也不依不挠地与对方纠缠着，这让范德萨想起当年第一次和范佩西接吻的时候。那是个带有安慰性质的吻，但现在想来，或许也已经是超出界线的存在了。

当范德萨觉察到周围已经再度陷入诡异的沉默时，他终于放过了快要喘不过气来的范佩西，一边用手指轻轻按压着对方的后颈，一边漫不经心地环视着整个房间。后辈们都没有看见他们，或者说得更准确一些，后辈们都装作没有看见他们，这让范德萨感到十分满意。

“罗宾。”他轻声唤道，试图引起怀里那人的注意，“派对该结束了。”

范佩西迷迷糊糊地应了一声，点了点头，安静了半晌之后又改口道，“不对！”他提高了声音叫唤道，这让范德萨想起方才“作案”未遂的西莱森，“还没有吃蛋糕呢！——嗯，蛋糕……”又露出了那个不设防备的傻笑，“埃德温你不是最爱吃蛋糕了吗？”他顿了一下，又补充道，“虽然乔和我一致觉得这个爱好很幼稚！”

“是吗？”范德萨挑了挑眉，默默记下了。

他不该忘记范佩西醉酒后喜欢乱说话这一点，有时是单纯没有逻辑的胡话，有时是说不小心漏嘴却也不自知的实话，总之是有着一旦喝醉就会语不惊人死不休的特性，要是让后辈看去了，那队长的威信可就更加不复存在了。

“当然啦。”范佩西搂着对方的脖子，哼哼唧唧了半晌也没挤出句完整的话，他低下头将脸埋进对方的颈窝，用鼻尖蹭了蹭，“但是很可爱啊。”他含糊不清地说道，“甜点……蛋糕……哦对了，蛋糕……”他往上挪动了几分，凑到范德萨的耳边说道，“只有孩子才会喜欢吃甜点呀。”

“大人就不可以？”范德萨笑道。过于贴近的距离让他可以非常清晰地闻到对方身上香甜的气味，椰子味的身体乳——真要说的话，这才比较像孩子才会喜欢的东西吧？范德萨有些无奈地想道。

“唔，蛋糕。”范佩西又自言自语地重复了一遍，然后从范德萨怀里爬起身，试图去拿桌子上的蛋糕，刚踩上地面又被对方勾着腰按回了沙发上。“你坐着，我去拿。”范德萨站起身，往桌子走去，一边提醒还在疯闹的后辈们该进入蛋糕时间了。

“可是前辈，”亨特拉尔出声道，还没说完便被西莱森从身后推了一把，一个踉跄差点没站稳，停在了范德萨面前，“现在我们没有人想吃蛋糕。”他说着，没有注意到身后队友们的窃笑，“比起这个，我们更想玩一些有趣的。”

范德萨并没有感到意外，“比如说？”

“真心话大冒险。”

 

亨特拉尔——或者说现场大众——的提议最终还是得到了通过，原因相当简单，因为原本应该乖乖呆在沙发上的范佩西正好慢吞吞地跟了过来，听到亨特拉尔的话，他当即表示了支持，“派对没有游戏怎么行？”

“我们可以换一个。”范德萨仍旧有些不赞同。

“奶油大战？”范佩西问道。

“……还是真心话大冒险吧。”

事实上范德萨的考虑是，既然他在场，那后辈们或许就不会玩得太过分，比起容易被误伤的奶油大战，真心话大冒险着实是个安全又可行的游戏。

他的考虑当然是有道理的。众人围城一圈席地而坐的时候看起来就和平日训练时的气氛一样，而游戏中所谓的惩罚也不过是“说出你今天内裤的颜色”或者“唱一首罗宾版的You Will Never Walk Alone”的程度而已。

——直到瓶口转向了范佩西。

“大冒险！”被点中的人跃跃欲试地叫道。

现场再度陷入了短暂的沉默，后辈们面面相觑，看起来像是不知道该提出什么惩罚才好。这让范佩西显得有些不满，“快说快说，没有什么是我不敢做的！”

显然还没有完全清醒的西莱森举起了手。

“你敢用奶油抹前辈的脸吗？”

所以又绕回去了。范德萨想道。刚才提议奶油大战的不就是身旁这个醉鬼吗？

他还没来得及出声阻止，范佩西已经站起了身，晃晃悠悠地朝放着蛋糕的桌子小跑了过去。范德萨收回视线看向对面的西莱森，后者正扭过头看着身旁的克鲁尔，得意地大声说道，“干嘛又扯我！难道你不想看吗？”

克鲁尔再度发誓，现场绝大部分人都向西莱森投去了同情的眼神。

剩下的那一小部分特指正笑得一脸和蔼的范德萨。

 

等到范佩西举着涂满奶油的手回到客厅时，他惊讶地发现房间里只剩下了范德萨一个人。

“人呢？”他走向范德萨，步子有些不稳，但还是成功地走到了沙发边坐下。

范德萨看了他一眼，“去洗手，罗宾，真心话大冒险已经结束了。”他不动声色地避开了范佩西向他伸过来的手，捉住他的左手腕，阻止了他的行动。

“好吧。”范佩西撇了撇嘴，“可是又没有别人在。”他正打算站起身，但感觉脑袋昏沉沉的，继而转了方向，再次把自己放进了范德萨怀里，“我喝醉了，埃德温。”他嘟囔道，“站不起来。”

撒娇——尤其是喝醉酒之后的撒娇——对范德萨来说显然起不了太大的作用，他耐心地将范佩西放正，然后一边小心地避开那双沾着奶油的手，一边扶着他站了起来，“你还能走路，罗宾，就在几分钟前。”他说着，俯身吻了吻对方的额头，“你还没有给我看你的礼物呢。”

“哦对了，礼物……”范佩西似懂非懂地点了点头，看起来仍旧是迷迷糊糊的。

范德萨试着松开了手，身前的人并没有缠上来，只是定定地站在那里。

就在他打算再次催促对方去洗手的时候，后者微微踮起脚向他倾斜了过来，捧住他的脸给了他一个出人意料的吻，和之前的那个一样笨拙，但他看起来是在努力让那个吻显得温情一些。

——范德萨当然还没有忘记对方手上沾满的奶油。

过了一会儿，范佩西终于满意地收回了身子，用计谋得逞似的表情看着他，笑意里略带狡黠，“我完成大冒险了！”他有些得意地说道，然后忍不住笑弯了腰，“哈哈哈！埃德温！——奶油——贾斯珀真是……给了个好建议……哈哈哈哈！”

范德萨抹下一块沾在脸颊上的奶油，挑了挑眉，没有说话。

和一个醉鬼纠缠显然不是个好主意，他不应该用常理来对付面前的人。

“罗宾，你——”

话还没说完，范佩西便再次缠了上来。起先他感觉到对方温热的手指隔着奶油贴在他的后颈，正想再次开口，却感觉到范佩西向他凑了过来，像是想要再次亲吻他的样子，他皱了皱眉，决定接受。

然后下一秒，他感觉到对方温暖而湿润的舌尖舔过了他的脸颊。

范佩西正在小心地一点一点舔掉沾在他脸上的奶油——得到这个信息的范德萨先是略微当机了一下，然后伸出手环住了身前之人的腰，让彼此更为贴近了一些。这可不是平日里能轻易享受到的。他想。

他敢说没有人比他更熟悉范佩西的舌头，各种方面而言的熟悉，但现在这样的触感仍旧是有些新鲜而刺激的。尽管范佩西舔弄的动作有些笨拙，但他舌尖的温度和每一次吐息对于范德萨来说都是极为煽情的，如同最为天然而原始的诱惑一般。

范德萨收紧了手臂，感觉怀里的人已经慢慢放松了下来，腰也变得柔软了起来。

这一定会是他吃过的最难忘的蛋糕。

范佩西舔掉沾在对方嘴角的奶油，完成了漫长的“清洁”工作。他舔了舔嘴唇，对范德萨狡黠地笑道，“你的口味果然很奇怪，埃德温，奶油一点也不好吃。”

“我保留意见。”范德萨不置可否，“但善始就应该善终，罗宾，你的工作还没有结束。”他举起左手，上面还沾着刚才抹上去的奶油，他用手指轻按住对方的下唇，柔声命令道，“舔干净它。”

 

【全文完】


End file.
